Bonne Fête Maman !
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mères et Aomine et Kagami se disputent... pour savoir à qui Kaede offrira son cadeau.


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Bonne fête Maman !

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami

PDV : Externe

Rating : K

Résumé : Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mères et Aomine et Kagami se disputent... pour savoir à qui Kaede offrira son cadeau.

Disclaimer : KnB et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, la fête des mères à l'inventeur frappé qui a décidé de nous infliger ça, l'histoire et Kaede à moi.

 **Note : Petit délire qui m'est venu à l'esprit en regardant des images sur google au lieu de finir mon cadeau. Ceci n'étant pas sérieux une seconde, il est possible (probable en fait) que les persos soient OOC. De plus, l'essentiel de l'histoire est contitué de dialogues, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas.**

 **Note 2 : Dans cet OS, Aomine et Kaagami ont 29/30 ans, Kaede 4.**

* * *

Le jour se levait tranquillement au matin du 31 mai dans la maiison Kagami-Aomine. Le rouquin, déjà debout, préparait le petit déjeuner sans un bruit pour ne réveiller personne. Trois bols, du café, du chocolat, les pancakes qui doraient dans la poele, tout était bientôt prêt. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière et avec un sourire, il se laissa aller contre le torse du gros chat encore endormi qui venait finir sa nuit sur son dos. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et soupira en embrassant doucement les cheveux rouges.

_ Bien dormi ? lança Kagami en ajoutant les derniers pancakes dans l'assiette déjà pleine.

_ Huuuum... grogna Aomine en guise de réponse en nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre qui ricana.

L'ex dunker pivota pour venir embrasser le métis qui lui rendit son baiser, un peu plus alerte. Presque la même routine depuis des années. Mais aujourd'hui, une petite voix vont les interrompre :

_ Vous faites quoi ?

Les deux adultes se séparèrent et contemplèrent le bout de chou qui se frottait les yeux d'une main, son doudou dans l'autre, et les regardait d'un oeil pas bien réveillé. Une masse de cheveux noirs trop longs et un peu emmêlés lui tombait sur le visage, lui donnant l'air encore plus somnolant dans son pyjama bleu.

_ Tu es déjà levé toi ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? demanda Kagami en venant se saisir de l'enfant pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Aussitôt, le petit sembla s'éveiller et déclara d'un ton plein d'entrain :

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mamans. Alors je veux montrer mon cadeau.

* * *

_ Je te dis que c'est à toi que Kaede va l'offrir ! s'écria Aomine en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son compagnon.

_ Et pourquoi à moi ?! Je suis sûr que c'est toi sa "maman" !

_ Pas possible ! C'est toi qui cuisine, il doit penser que tu es la maman ! exposa le bleu, fier de son argument.

_ C'est quoi ce cliché ? Et puis je te signale que tu fais le ménage ! Et la vaisselle ! s'insurgea Kagami avec véhémence.

_ Et tu t'occupes du repassage !

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard quand le petit brun entra dans la pièce.

_ Papa ! Tu peux m'habiller ?

_ Oui ! s'écrièrent les nouveaux rivaux en se mitraillant par la pensée.

Sans comprendre, l'enfant les regarda s'affronter silencieusement pour décider de qui allait s'occuper de lui. Ce fut Aomine qui remporta la bataille quand, coup du sort ou intervention divine, le téléphone de son amant sonna. Il décrocha en maugréant et sortit de la pièce. Quand il revint, son fils était prêt et l'espèce d'abruti avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis plus de dix ans le toisait d'un air victorieux. Il prit sur lui de l'ignorer en lançant d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

_ C'était la caserne, une urgence. Tu peux déposer Kaede à l'école ? J'iras le chercher.

Troquant son air ravi contre une mine inquiète, le métis hocha la tête avant d'insister :

_ Tu fais gaffe... On sait jamais.

_ Mais oui... Ce serait dommage de ne pas voir Kaede t'offir son cadeau pour la fête des mères.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Aomine avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester et se rua dans le couloir, clés en main.

* * *

_ Alors, il est pour qui ton cadeau ? demanda innocemment le bleu en jetant un coup d'oeil à son fils dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tonton Kuroko m'a dit qu'y faut rien vous dire. répondit le bambin avec enthousiasme.

_ Ah... Bon... Et il va bien, Kuroko ?

_ Voui ! L'autre jour, il m'a donné un crayon parce que Satomi m'avait piqué le mien ! Elle a dit que le rouge c'était que pour les filles !

L'image de la blondinette aux yeux roses se peint devant les yeux du conducteur.

_ Elle tient ça de sa mère... Elle aussi c'était une chipie.

_ Tata Satsuki elle dit que Satomi, elle ressemble plus à Tonton Kise mais qu'elle a ses yeux. C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai. acquiesça Aomine.

_ Promets moi de ne pas te marier avec elle. murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_ Ca veut dire quoi, marier ?

_ Euh... Ca veut dire... C'est quand... Enfin, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand...

_ Dis, Papa, le rouge c'est vraiment pour les filles ?

_ Non, pourquoi ? s'empressa-t-il de répondre trop heureux de changer de sujet.

_ Parce que Papa il en porte souvent.

L'ancien joueur de Touhou manqua de s'étrangler avant d'étirer un large sourire.

* * *

_ Tout va bien Kagami-kun ?

_ Oui... grogna le jeune homme, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable.

Il avait passé son début de matinée à l'arrière du camion aux côtés d'une vieille dame qui avait fait un arrêt cardiaque, son humeur était salement entachée et voilà que son imbécile personnel lui envoyait des messages moqueurs !

"Le cadeau est pour toi : le rouge, c'est pour les filles d'après Satomi !"

Il grinça des dents, cherchant quoi répondre quand il entendit un petit rire par dessus son épaule.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau ? demanda son collègue.

Il entreprit d'expliquer la situation d'un air désespéré à celui-ci qui finit par éclater de rire.

_ Et vous vous disputez pour savoir qui joue le rôle de la maman ? Mais dis moi, ton mec, c'est bien un grand gars avec des cheveux bleus ? Ma femme m'a dit qu'il venait souvent au salon...

Le rouquin hocha la tête, pensif, avant d'attraper son mobile et de taper furieusement sur les touches.

* * *

"T'es sûr que c'est pas toi la maman, avec le nombre d'heures que tu passe chez le coiffeur !"

Aomine poussa un juron en rangeant ses affaires dans son casier. Il était coincé. Agacé, il répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Et toi, qui te dit que tes virées shopping avec Momoi qui t'ont pas trahies ?"

"Eh ! C'est pas des virées shopping, c'est du kidnapping ! C'est parce que tu refuses d'y aller avec elle qu'elle m'y traîne !"

Le reste de leur journée fut entrecoupée de messages incendiaires ou d'arguments de plus en plus improbables au fil des propositions. Chacun tentait avec acharnement de convaincre l'autre, et lui même par la même occasion, que leur fils ne le considérait pas comme sa maman.

* * *

_ PAPAAA ! cria Kaede en se jetant sur Kagami qui le souleva dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour Kagami-kun, tout se passe bien avec Aomine-kun ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortis tous les trois, ou avec les autres.

_ Salut Kuroko. répondit le rouge en posant le gamin qui courut rejoindre ses copains.

_ Oui, tout va bien mais on est vraiment très occupés. Entre le boulot de flic de Daiki, mon job de pompier, on a parfois même du mal à venir chercher Kaede à l'heure. Alors pour sortir...

_ Tu sais, si vous avez besoin, je peux le prendre chez moi après l'école. Et le premier de vous deux qui peut venir le récupère.

_ Merci, j'en parlerai avec Daiki, si un jour on était vraiment bloqués, ça nous aiderait... Mais en attendant, tu peux me rendre un service ?!

Son ancienne ombre hocha la tête.

_ Tu dois bien savoir à qui il a prévu d'offrir son cadeau de fête des mères !

_ Non, désolé. répondit le plus petit d'une voix neutre.

_ Hum..., bon on va y aller. A la prochaine. Kaede ! On y va !

Le brun accourut à toutes jambes et ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Au moment de récupérer les affaires de l'enfant, ce dernier refusa de laisser porter à son père un petit sac en papier kraft qu'il tint serré contre lui tout le long du trajet.

_ Ca s'est bien passé à l'école ?

_ Oui ! On a fait de la peinture et comme Satomi elle disait que le bleu c'était que pour les garçons, bah Tonton Kuroko il lui a dit que c'était pas vai et que le bleu, c'était aussi pour les filles.

_ C'est quoi son truc avec les couleurs à celle là, elle tient ça de sa mère, une vraie chipie. maugréa le jeune homme.

_ Papa il a dit ça aussi ce matin. Il m'a dit aussi que je devais pas la marier et que marier c'était quelque chose pour les grands.

_ Mais de quoi il te parle quand je suis pas là ?! s'agaça Kagami.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien marier ?

_ Si, c'est bien marier ! C'est même très bien. C'est pour les amoureux...

_ Et Papa et toi vos êtes des amoureux ! Alors vous avez marier aussi ?!

_ Oui...enfin non...enfin...tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand...Argh...

_ Pff... Puisque vous voulez pas me dire, je demanderais à Satomi, elle me dira elle.

_ Non ! Tu ne dis rien à Satomi, ni à Tata Satsuki !

_ Pourquoi je dois pas leur dire ?

_ Regardes ! On est arrivés ! Tu vas pouvoir nous montrer ton cadeau !

_ Ouais ! s'exclama le petit au plus grand soulagement de son père qui le détacha et le porta jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'appartement, Kaede courut dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires et sortir le cadeau du petit sac tandis que le rouge allait s'affaler près de son compagnon dans le canapé. Après un rapide baiser, il demanda :

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour y penser ?

_ Ca..C'est une longue histoire ! C'est à cause de Satsuki et de la façon dont elle apprend les couleurs à sa fille... Enfin si on veut. Bonne journée sinon ?

_ Un peu long mais ça va. La routine. A part un imbécile qui me harcelait de messages. Et toi ?

_ La même chose. Bon, tu lui as fait cracher le morceau ? finit par demander Aomine.

_ Non... Kuroko a l'air de savoir quelque chose mais il n'a rien voulu dire non plus... Mais sérieusement, il est trop petit pour comprendre les histoires de cuisine ou de coiffeurs alors pour qui il va être, le cadeau ?

_ On va être fixé il arrive.

En effet le garçon revenait en tenant précieusement le petit sac. Il s'approcha du couple et plongea sa main dans le sac en papier pur en ressortir un collier en macaronis peints en bleu qu'il tendit à Aomine.

_ C'est pour toi ! lança-t-il fièrement sans remarquer que son autre papa menaçait de s'écrouler de rire. Ses tremblements cessèrent quand son fils lui tendit un collier peint en rouge en ajoutant :

_ Et celui là il est pour toi !

Les deux adultes se consultèrent du regard, amusés.

_ Il y a du Kuroko là dessous ,marmonna l'ex dunker.

_ C'est lui qui m'a dit que je pouvais en faire deux. Je savais pas à qui je devais l'offrir parce que les mamans c'est des filles. Alors Tonton Kuroko il a dit que j'en fasse deux. Et je devais rien dire, c'était une surprise ! Ca vous plait ?! demanda-t-il joyeusement.

_ Oui, c'est super ! s'exclama Kagami en passant le collier par dessus sa tête.

_ C'était une super idée d'en faire deux ! renchérit Aomine.

Kaede, tout content, se jeta sur eux tandis qu'ils se jetaient un coup d'oeil amusé : au final, c'était pas si mal d'être la maman.

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :** Ouais, non, je sais, j'ai grave déconné là ! Mais c'est un truc que j'avais vachement envie d'écrire. Même si c'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et bonne fête à toutes les mamans (et bravos à tous ceux qui leur ont trouvé un cadeau parce que c'est vachement plus dur qu'il n'y paraît)


End file.
